A Ramen Cooks Reflection on Then and Now
by Tarume
Summary: There have only been two customers at Ichiraku's that have ever been close enough to the old chef for him to try his best to look out for them like family.


**I don't own**

* * *

Teuchi was a simple man. Always had been. He served ramen of all kinds to all kinds of people. He could make a bowl of the best ramen in Konoha in under five minutes flat for a reasonable price, which is probably why his stall was so popular.

Teuchi might have the best stall in all of Fire Country, but he knew when to give credit where credit was due. He knew he would be nothing without customers—especially his best customer. So when the bright-eyed, red-haired kunoichi walked in after a long mission he would usually offer her a free bowl on the house to welcome her back.

It was just another usual sunny day, not long ago, when she had walked in dragging a tall blond man behind her and introducing him to the chef before ordering her usual miso. Teuchi could tell the man hadn't had a lot, if any, ramen in his life with the way he hesitated with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. But the old cook couldn't help but chuckle lightly as the blond glanced at the girl beside him before determinedly digging into his own food.

It became a common occurrence for Teuchi to see his favorite customer with the blond boy. In fact, they became near inseparable. As the years passed the boy grew into quite a popular figure who was rumored to be really strong, but the chef wasn't convinced he was good enough for the lively orphan he viewed as almost a member of the family.

So one day when the boy brought in his genin team after a mission and kept fingering a small box Teuchi decided to have a word with him. After the happy boy, the cute little girl, and the depressing silver-haired boy had left Teuchi had called the blond boy back and had asked him only one question.

Smiling at the boy's answer a few days later the ramen chef smiled broadly as his best customer bounced around with excitement as she shared her good news then celebrated with a bowl on the house.

Every time he saw her and the boy together they were always smiling. They would come in often as ever as even after they were married she never failed to buy ramen at least twice a week. It was during one of these visits when the blond boy was off on a mission that Teuchi became the first to hear the great news.

When the Nine-tailed fox attacked the village Teuchi took his lovely wife and his tiny, precious daughter and hid with the rest of the civilians. While they hid he prayed: for the safety of his family, his customers, and for the ninja who frequented his shop to eat good food enjoy themselves after a stressful mission.

That was the day he lost his best customer and her family.

Years later a little boy wondered the street being loud and annoying trying to get anyone to notice him, but they all turned away. None would even let themselves glance at the poor child. As the child chased after a family with a daughter around the same age he tripped, landing in front of a simple ramen shop.

A simple girl of about ten raised to treat everyone with kindness lest they be a potential customer brought the boy in and bandaged his knees. Teuchi saw the monster the village feared and hated, but before he could open his mouth to cast out the broken child, he looked at it and he was sure he was seeing a ghost of the blond boy who was long dead.

He made the best bowl of miso he had made in years and placed it in front of the child, on the house. As he watched he saw that red-haired kunoichi and promised to never turn the child away.

Teuchi was a simple man. He knew he would be nothing without customers—especially his best customer. So when the bright-eyed, blond-haired child walked in after a long mission he would usually offer him a free bowl on the house to welcome him back.

It was just another usual sunny day, not long ago, when he had walked in dragging a beautiful dark-haired girl behind him and introducing her to the chef before ordering his usual miso. He and his daughter agreed the child was family and they would do anything they could for him. So one day when the boy brought in his genin team after a mission and kept fingering a small box Teuchi decided to have a word with him.

After his team had left the old chef called the child back and asked him one question.

Smiling at the child's answer, the old man pondered how much he really was his parents son, and silently wished him luck.

_How much are you willing to give up for that girl to make her happy? _

_ Everything._

_ Everything, dattebayo!_

* * *

**I couldn't help myself, i just wondered if Naruto's mom liked ramen as much as he does then Teuchi would know her, and thus her husband, so wouldn't he be able to make the connection? _  
_**

**I was reading "New Identity Into The Past" by Dreamyin when i got this idea (chap 8 when Minato was being friendly with Teuchi) so i highly suggest you go read it. It is a really good story. To be clear though, this and that are in no way related; Dreamyin just inspired me with her awesome skills.  
**


End file.
